


Junk

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drug Abuse, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester is off his face on heroin when he goes to the piercing studio and requests a corset piercing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk

Chester is off his face on heroin when he goes to the piercing studio and requests a corset piercing. It was Brad who said “It’ll look hot on you,” and Mike who said “This is the dumbest idea ever,” and Rob who said “Wanna shoot up?”

 

So that’s how he got here, by Brad rooting for him and Mike going against him and Rob offering him drugs and what’s new there? All his life there’s been an order to things and this isn’t much different from when he was a kid and he’d get beaten off the other kids for saying something stupid then he’d run home into his father’s arms and get a comfort nobody wants from their father.

 

He’s smoking pot, because Mike said that was a dumb idea too, whilst the tattooed store owner lines up the dots on his back in purple marker. The dots furthest up his back, Brad says, are the furthest apart and then they swing inwards before the distance increases again at the small of his back. He wants Brad to keep talking to him or he’ll chicken out and leave. The idea is made more and more appealing when Mike stands in the corner of the room and glares at him. Glares at Rob, too, who has a joint of heroin between his lips and has his arms folded across his chest.

 

Lying on his stomach with the joint hanging from his fingers Chester meets Mike’s eyes and smiles broadly, “Hey, Mike.” He says “Like my lyrics?”

 

He’s talking about the few lines he scrawled on the back of a receipt whilst lying sprawled on the floor of his apartment which has no furniture any more because the couch was too big to fit through the door and he didn’t have the money to replace the door if they broke it.

 

“They’re not Hybrid Theory material, Chaz. I think you already know that.”

 

He does, but he says “So you don’t like them?”

 

“No. I’m sorry it’s just…it’s about a foetus and abortions and…and punctuation, man, haven’t you ever heard of it?”

 

Chester hisses in pain as the needle penetrates his skin for the first time and brings the joint to his lips, taking a long toke. “Yeah I was just….you know, stoned for most of my English literature classes.” He wants to add ‘it made getting over my more-than-student-teacher-relationship with the lecturer much easier’ but doesn’t because Brad has moved to kneel down on the floor in front of them so they are face to face.

 

They kiss as the needle breaks his skin again and again all the way down his back. The piercer is surprisingly gentle handed but that might just be the effects of the pot and, judging by the filthy looks he and Brad are getting when the man moves to a table to pick up a q-tip and a length of black ribbon, he’s sure it’s the pot.

 

Rob says “Ouch.”

 

And Chester snaps “You have no idea, dude.”

 

Brad gets to his feet and watches, fascinated, as the ribbon is looped through the rings and tied in a loose bow at the bottom. It’s beautiful, if you ignore the swollen and weeping wounds, and he wants to fuck Chester right now right here but he thinks that maybe only Chester would appreciate it.

 

The singer can barely stand when he gets to his feet and stumbles slightly. It’s Rob who catches him as Brad is busy handing the piercer Chester’s money and Mike is busy giving them all disapproving glares from the corner of the room. The emcee pushes himself away from the wall and storms outside into the cool night air with the others close behind him.

 

Chester exams his back in the store window and grins, “I’m hot.”

 

Rob giggles and Mike slaps at his arm, knocking the joint from his hand. The drummer looks confused for a second, his expression quickly changing to distraught as he reaches for it, whimpering when it disappears down the drain.

 

“Don’t worry, man,” Chester says gently, laying a hand on Rob’s shoulder, “I have plenty at my place.”

 

Mike narrows his eyes angrily, “I think he’s had enough, don’t you?”

 

“You can never have enough.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

***

 

From then on Brad fucks him from behind so he can see his corset piercings. He loves them, or maybe it’s just the fact that they aren’t completely healed yet and every time Chester arches his back in pleasure his moans come out as ones of pain, the metal rings tugging cruelly on inflamed skin.

 

Chester walks around his apartment shirtless, even when he has company. Although, now-a-days, his company is either Brad, Rob or a dealer. Brad encourages him, tells him to get completely naked and, sometimes, Chester obliges. When Rob’s there he might as well be naked – it’s gotten to the stage in Rob’s life where, when he isn’t on stage performing, the only thing he can see is his next shot of heroin.

 

He isn’t sure when his life got this way, but he isn’t about to change it. Isn’t being a rock star supposed to be like this? Sex, drugs and rock and roll. So far he’s had plenty of sex and there’s always drugs to be had in LA but the rock and roll part…

 

Hybrid Theory aren’t pulling in the crowds the way they were. That could be because Chester plays most of his shows high or because they suck. Probably, it’s a combination of both, but Mike likes to blame Chester as much as he can for whatever he can.

 

After another lousy show at another lousy venue Mike corners Chester backstage and yells in his face “Could you please stay sober for one fucking show?”

 

Rob, he’s passed out in the RV already and Chester opens his mouth to tell Mike but he gets cut off.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Chaz. Rob is going to rehab. He’s made all the arrangements. He’s straightening out. Now it’s your turn.”

 

***

Chester signs himself into rehab and signs himself out a day later. It’s not that he can’t quit, just doesn’t want to. Besides, his piercings have gone into the rejection stage and heroin eases the pain.


End file.
